


Переезд

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [9]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Эван перетаскивает вещи Негодяев и слушает потрясающие истории Марка о предыдущих переездах.
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Переезд

— Какого. Чёртового. Хера? — злобно пыхтел Эван, запихивая грёбанную доску в зеркало. — Почему у нас на базе столько вещей? Мы воры или барахольщики? Залезай, сука! Чтоб тебя...  
— Поцарапаешь — твоя задница познакомится с пушкой Холода, — лениво произнёс Марк, переворачивая страницу книги. Он сидел на сундуке (откуда у них вообще грёбанный сундук в двадцать первом веке?!) и вроде как должен был помогать, но с истинно волшебным изяществом предпочёл просто оказывать моральную поддержку страдающему товарищу одним своим сиятельным присутствием.  
— Да чем ценна ваша блядская доска? — устало спросил Эван, отчаявшись уже запихнуть в зеркало это орудие пыток. Обычно церебральное, но сегодня, видимо, по жесткачу.  
Марк закатил глаза.  
— Она с нами с первого ограбления и дорога нам как память. Запомни, Эван, — Марк спрыгнул с сундука и прошествовал к зеркалу, — при пожаре, наводнении и копах доску выносить первой. — Он как-то хитро повернул доску, и она как по волшебству пролезла. Марк же на этом посчитал свой товарищеский долг выполненным и снова устроился на сундуке.  
Эван выдохнул, вдохнул, неизвестно в какой раз вопросил себя, почему же он согласился пойти с этим охренительным высокомерным выебонщиком и как вообще его терпит, и взялся за очередную сумку.  
— И всё же откуда столько барахла? — проворчал Эван. Он страдал и имел полное право злобно ныть!  
— Это мало, — скупо обронил Марк.  
Эван окинул долгим взглядом неперевезённые просторы вещей и постарался вложить как можно больше концентрированного сарказма в голос.  
— Мало?  
Марк соизволил оторваться от страницы и изящно-иронично выгнул бровь, побив потуги Эвана в сарказм только этим.  
— Ты же знаком с Трикси?  
— А... Да, — с заминкой промямлил Эван. Он ещё плавал во внутреннем лексиконе Негодяев, но что Трикстер это Аксель, а Трикси это Джесси Джеймс и никогда иначе уже выучил.  
— Так вот, — Марк закрыл книгу, заложив страницу пальцем, и второй рукой обвёл вещи, — это лишь малая часть барахла, которое нужно было перемещать вместе с ним. Горючее, вонючее, взрывчатое, клейкое, нестабильное, бьющееся, рассыпающееся и гребанная косметика с гримом, а главное ничего нельзя было перепутать и положить не туда. Один раз нам пришлось из-за этого переезжать дважды, потому что отмыть то место, где его разработки смешались и взорвались, возможным не представлялось. Только сжечь. Но Мику не дали. — Марк весело хмыкнул и грациозным слитным движением открыл книгу и откинулся на стену. — Так что радуйся, Эван, радуйся. Ты этого не застал.  
Эван сухо сглотнул. Перспектива откровенно ужасала. С Джесси Джеймсом он был знаком поверхностно, но даже этого хватало, чтобы впечатлиться размахом и разносторонностью его личности и даже питать к нему уважение. Не обошлось в их знакомстве и без пару раз сломанного носа и трещины в ребре, но это было уже по-негодяйски домашним и уютным. Что угодно будет домашним и уютным, после того как тобой из лучших побуждений пару раз проломят стену.  
Очень тяжело вздохнув, Эван снова спросил себя, как его угораздило в это ввязаться, и под ироничным взглядом Марка продолжил перетаскивать вещи.


End file.
